fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 062
U.S. Junior Championship Synopsis Cameron arrives in New York, and his friend endures a psychic trial. Summary Press Conference Mokuba Kaiba is in the middle of a press conference, discussing the upcoming junior tournament. Mokuba is pressed from all sides about how he will run the company as this is his first major event since the passing of his older brother Seto. Mokuba is far less stern than his older brother but still confident and direct in his responses. Mokuba promises he has collected the most talented young duelists in the United States and believes every duel will will be an epic encounter. Following the press conference, Mokuba is met by one of the Duel Managers Avalon Spiros who helped him recruit duelists for the tournament. Avalon says Mokuba has read all of the profiles from his suggestions. Mokuba says the only thing that truly made Avalon's choices significant are his selection of psychic duelists. Mokuba supports their presence but is not interested in any major incidences. Avalon promises that all the psychic duelists under his recommendation are highly trained and have mastered their abilities. At most, they'd certainly add an element of excitement to the tournament. Mokuba then asks about Cameron Tribble specifically, as he is registered as a psychic duelist. Avalon shares that Cameron is not one of "his" and Lucy speaks up to say Cameron is one of hers, one of the students she recommended for the competition. Mokuba recalls Cameron defeated Raymond Proctor in the Graduation Duel with his Genex Equip Deck, but he is only a Slifer. Avalon pauses when he hears the word "Genex". Lucy explains that Cameron was sorted into Obelisk but chose to be in the Slifer dorm. Lucy says that Cameron is slated to advance to Ra next year. Mokuba responds with a slightly disinterested groan, saying he'll have Cameron moved back to Obelisk Blue if he makes the quarterfinals. Avalon inquires about the interest in Cameron, and Mokuba replies that his brother never forgot the name of a person who turned him down. He says Cameron was the only person recommended for this competition who needed to be "persuaded" to enter. Lucy muses Cameron must have been his usual disinterested self. Hotel Cameron is shown with his parents on a train to New York. They arrive at Central Station and a small limousine is already waiting for them. Cameron's family board the limo and after spending a lot of time in traffic they arrive at the hotel. A few men step out of the hotel and collect Cameron's family's bags. The chauffeur hands Cameron's family an itinerary specifically for Cameron as they check-in. Cameron's parents immediately check everything the hotel has to offer, fine dining, the pool, fitness gym, manicures, and several lounge areas. Cameron reminds them that all is available so long as he remains in the tournament, which begins in five days on Monday. Cameron first reads the itinerary, which says he has the rest of the day. On Thursday, he meets his competition. On Friday, he attends the draw ceremony in a formal dinner. On Saturday and Sunday, he has interviews, takes promo videos, and finalizes his Deck for competition. Cameron reads over his schedule and signs. Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron noting he is too natural at being glum. Cameron simply admits he's nervous. He's never participated in a real duel tournament. Cameron takes a deep breath and tries to reflect on the growth he achieved over the last year. Cameron says it's harder to find enthusiasm and interest or fake it without his friends around, so he'll need New York to be his inspiration. Cameron approaches his parents, forcing a more positive attitude. Cameron says that he may not even make it to Round 2. He has no idea what his competition is like, so they have at least 5 days to thoroughly enjoy New York and offers his time and attention to anything they would like to do. Cameron's parent are thrilled by his sudden change of attitude, and Cameron mother shares she's already bought tickets to see Wicked tonight. Corinthia Island On Corinthia Island, Shy meets with Owen, who had been designated as her mentor to teach her about the rigors of psychic dueling and helping her get in tact with her Duel Spirit and the archetype she embodies. Owen congratulates Shy on her growth, joking that she's not scared of him anymore. Shy does not take well to the joke, saying that Owen truly gave her a nightmare but she does thank him for his help. Owen says Shy has been able to contact her spirits on her own, and she now can clearly see Duel Spirits. Most importantly, Shy has been able to manifest some of the cards of her archetype. Now, it's time for her to take her psychic duel test, a test Shy has been dreading but is now prepared for. Shy has her psychic duel against Brendan Rice, a rising junior. While Shy does not have psychic powers, Owen tells her Brendan will not hold back. Brendan duels with a "Ninja Deck" and his psychic ability is to make the effects of his "Ninjutsu Arts" Spells/Traps real. Shy refuses to allow Brendan to truly use his power as she freezes his monsters and taps into the power of "Ice Barrier" to deliver direct attacks. Brendan is finally able to set "Ninjutsu Art of Freezing" and "Ninjutsu Art of Rust Mist" so he can use their effects to finally pressure and dominate Shaheen, but Shy immobilizes the traps all the same. She wins the duel with a combination of "Dewdark" and "Battle at Sea". Owen is amused by Shy's victory as she both experienced a psychic duel and did not experience it at the same time. It's as if she "froze" Brendan's power by not even allowing him to use it. Shy says that if Brendan's power came from his Spells/Traps, the best way to defend herself was to shut down his Spells and Traps, a strategy Own applauds. When Owen asks more about how Shy felt about the duel, Shy tells him that in her mind, she can still see so many other Duel Spirits she is attuned to but she only has "access" to so few. Shy says can "see" some of them but she cannot "hear" them at all. Owen says the point of having her come to Corinthia Island for the month wasn't to have her master her archetype or know all the Duel Spirits at once. The purpose was to help her contact the Duel Spirits on her own, so she can learn about them on her own as well in a type of adventure and manifest their energy. Owen notes that the more Duel Spirits she is attuned to, the more powerful she probably is. Owen reports that he has a connection only to roughly a handful; for Shy to be able to feel a connection to so many more means she has a much longer and enjoyable journey ahead of her. Featured Duel: Shy Anderson vs. Brendan Rice Turn 1: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Dewdark of the Ice Barrier” (1200/0). She sets one card. Turn 2: Brendan Brendan Normal Summons "Upstart Golden Ninja" (500/1800). He activates "Upstart Ninja’s" effect, discarding "Ninjustsu Art of Duplication" to Special Summon "Strike Ninja" (1700/1200) from his Deck in Defense Position. He overlays his two monsters to Xyz Summon "Blade Armor Ninja" (2200/1000) in Attack Position. He activates "Blade Armor", detaching "Upstart Ninja" to be able to attack twice each Battle Phase. "Blade Armor" attacks “Dewdark” twice; Shy activates Continuous Trap: “Jelly Bind” which equips to “Blade Armor Ninja”, negating its effects and preventing it from attacking. Brendan sets one card. Turn 3: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier” (1300/0). “Dewdark” attacks direct with its effect (Brendan 4000 > 2800). By “Cryomancer’s” effect Level 4+ monsters cannot attack. Shy activates Continuous Spell: “Curtain of Hail” to prevent her Level 3 or lower WATER monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects so long as they are in Attack Position. She sets a card. Turn 4: Brendan Brendan Normal Summons "White Ninja" (1500/800). He activates Continuous Trap: "Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation," sending "Hanzo" and "Dewdark" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Red Dragon Ninja" from his Deck in Attack Position (2400/1200). Brendan uses “Red Dragon’s” effect, banishing “Strike Ninja” from his GY to observe Shy’s set Spell/Trap, revealed to be “Synchro Striker Unit”, and he has Shy place it at the top of her Deck. “Red Dragon Ninja” attacks “Cryomancer”, but it is not destroyed (Shy 4000 > 2800). Turn 5: Shy Shy Normal Summons "Yaksha" (1900/1500) and uses its effect to return “Ninjutsu Art of Super-Transformation” to Brendan’s hand, which then banishes “Red Dragon Ninja”. Shy tunes “Yaksha” with “Cryomancer” to Synchro Summon “Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier” (2000/1400) in Attack Position. Shy activates “Dewloren’s” effect to return “Curtain of Hail” and “Jelly Bind” to her hand and increase its ATK by 1000 (3000 ATK). “Dewloren” destroys “Blade Armor Ninja” (Brendan 2800 > 2000). She activates “Reload” to return her hand to her Deck, shuffle, then draw three cards. Shy sets one card. During the End Phase, “Dewloren’s” ATK returns to normal. Turn 6: Brendan Brendan activates “Ninjutsu Art of Shinobi Fusion”, banishing “Blade Armor Ninja” and “Golden Upstart” from his GY to Fusion Summon “Ninja Grandmaster Kido” (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Brendan uses “Kido’s” effect to add “Ninjutsu Art of Freezing” to his hand from his Deck. He Normal Summons “Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke” (1800/1000). "Kido" destroys “Dewloren” (Shy 2800 > 2300), and “Sasuke” attacks directly (Shy 2300 > 500). Brendan activates Continuous Spell: “Ninjutsu Art Notebook” and uses its effect to discard “Crimson Ninja” and set “Ninjutsu Art of Rust Mist” from his Deck. He sets one card. During the End Phase, Shy activates Continuous Trap: “Xing Hen Hu” and target Brendan’s two set Spell/Traps. Now, he cannot activate them. Turn 7: Shy Shy activates “Salvage” to add “Dewdark” and “Cryomancer” to her hand from her Deck. Shy Normal Summons “Dewdark” and activates Continuous Spell: “Battle at Sea”. Once per turn, the first time, a WATER monster Shy controls inflicts Battle Damage, the damage is doubled. “Dewdark” attacks directly and inflicts double the damage via “Battle at Sea” (Brendan 2000 > 0). Shy wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Shy's Duels